The Cheetout
'The cheetout.' The cheetout is a Tf2-nimal based off the scout class. Cheetout can quickly feed off of their prey to regain a small portian of their health. Cheetouts will never be hurt from falling long highs. However, fire and explosives are their downfall. Cheetouts are also really fast, and no humans or other species can catch them. The female cheetout is slower and weaker than males are. Baby cheetouts are slower and weaker than their adult counterparts, they also cannot feed off of enemys without help from their parents. They are much shorter aswell, and can have the same colors as certain adult breeds, but won't be alpha if they are albino, and won't be casted out if they are green. 'Behavior' Cheetouts hate water and will always try to avoid it. But they do enjoy the taste of fresh pyrosharks. Cheetouts also hate fire and will not go near a buring corpse, even to feed. Cheetouts have learned over time of stickybomb and will try to avoid them. If it blocks their path they will sit and wait for them to go away, from a safe distance of course. When cheetouts are in packs, they will stand up and spread their arms out in a cross like pose to show dominance. Female cheetouts will decide who is the alpha male. If there are no females, then there will be no alpha cheetout, because they don't need one. Cheetouts are normally agressive, but will likely show kindness to humans and animals that don't shoot or claw at them. If a mothers cub is killed, she will go on a rampage until the killer is dead. If no cubs are present, females will hunt with males. If cubs are present, females stay at their home base to protect them. 'Other breeds.' Albino cheetout. The albino cheetout dons white fur. there is no way to tell the gender difference in albino cheetouts. But only a few excist, and we are not even sure if they are still alive. Albino cheetouts are way more agressive than normal cheetouts, and they are instantly the alpha-male. However, if there are too albino cheetouts, they will have an alpha-off, which is the same as the normal cheetouts. Green cheetout. The green cheetout is almost exactally the same as a normal cheetout, except they are less agressive. But for some reason, green cheetouts are left out of the pack, left to die alone. Due too their very friendly nature, the green cheetout will mostlikely make friends with humans and other animals, leaving him to starve unless someone tosses a steak, or a sanvich his way. If you discover any new breeds put them here. 'Habitats' Cheetouts will try to live inside of caves if the map has them present, and will gladly try to live with heavy bears, if thats okay with the bear though. 'Requirements' Male cheetout weapons: Baby face blaster (high speed) Pretty cheetas pocket pistol (no fall damage Candy cane (feed off prey) cosmetics: Beastly bonnet Cheet sheet Female cheetout Weapons: Any other scattergun (not BFB or sodapopper) PBPP candy cane cosmetics: same but dyed pink same but dyed pink Cheetout cub Weapons: Shortstop PBPP stock cosmeticsL same (but can be dyed to diffrent breeds) same (but can be dyed to diffrent breeds) must stay crouched to show they are a baby. Albino cheetout weapons: BFB PBPP Candy cane cosmetics: same but painted white same but painted white Green Cheetout weapons: BFB PBPP Candy cane Cosmetics Same but painted lime green same but painted lime green. 'Population' There are currently 1,248 cheetouts total. meaning they are in danger of extiction. We are trying our best to preserve the species, but still can't get a law passed to stop killing them. If you see cheetouts, please only kill them in self defense. (this doesn't apply to other tf2-nimals who hunt them.) 'Allies' They only have been seen to partner up with heavy bears, and even that is rare. 'Enemys' Pyrosharks pyroducks Category:Scout TF2-nimals